In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,995, I describe a plug connection between an immersion-type thermofeeler and a tubular holder. The holder or lance carries a socket with and for contacts which directly make contact with the thermocouple leads. For this, one runs these leads into a carrier of insulating material having axially spaced annular ribs over which the leads hang freely. The carrier moreover has passages through which the leads pass. As the carrier is inserted into the socket, the rather weak leads make contact with the socket contacts in a plug-in type arrangement. This particular assembly was designed to permit direct and immediate connection and contact making between the socket contacts in the holder and the feeler without interposing additional wires which may alter the electrical characteristics of the thermofeeler. Thermoelectrically compatible intermediate wires have been used in the past, but they obviously complicate constructions.
The construction of a plug as per my patent above has been used with advantage and successfully. It was found, however, that threading the hardly visible thermocouple leads into and through the bores of the carrier is a rather cumbersome procedure. However, the basic principle of the plug construction involving the direct contact making between the thermocouple leads and holder, or lance, contacts must be maintained.